


La Danse

by LightningEffect



Series: Avant La Mort [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Love, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Blackwatch, Pre-Kidnapping, Pre-Talon, Pre-brainwashing, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningEffect/pseuds/LightningEffect
Summary: He raised an eyebrow, and taking that as a sign to approach she stepped closer, a warm hand touching one of his arms."Come, dance with me Gabriel!"He arched his brow even higher, an incredulous expression upon his face. Gabriel Reyes was many things: a soldier, leader, protector, friend..but a dancer? A dancer he was not."No thanks, I'll just watch," he promptly replied.





	

He stood against the wall, arms folded across one another on his chest, watching her lithe form twirl by. Even when she wasn't on stage performing you could see the ballerina, her posture always regal and elegant.  

The music humming softly in the background and the soft patter of her bare feet on the wood floor the only sounds in the room. Until she stopped in front of him, hair falling out of her bun as it came loose from all her movement, a carefree smile gracing her lips as she focused those brilliant eyes onto him.

He raised an eyebrow, and taking that as a sign to approach she stepped closer, a warm hand touching one of his arms. 

"Come, dance with me Gabriel!"

He arched his brow even higher, an incredulous expression upon his face. Gabriel Reyes was many things: a soldier, leader, protector, friend..but a dancer? A dancer he was not. 

"No thanks, I'll just watch," he promptly replied.

Amélie frowned momentarily before the hand grabbed onto his arm and tugged him forward. Surprising him enough to actually pull him forward a few inches before he readjusted his weight to stay put.

"Oh come on Gabriel, it is just us. No one else will see if you dance terribly, please humor me, mon ami?" 

Her eyes stared into his once more, pleading and a confidence she would succeed in this task mixed within their depths. He sighed, reluctantly unfolding his arms and holding his hands out, palms up.

"Fine, what do I do?"

Her face lit up with a dazzling smile again, guiding one of his hands to her waist and taking the other in hers as she placed her other on his shoulder. She looked up at him, "You do know the waltz, non?"

He just nodded, having had to learn the dance at Jack and Ana's insistence just in case for more formal occasions in Overwatch, although it took a lot of convincing and bribing with some of Ana's special homemade basbousa.

Now it wasn't that he couldn't dance, or didn't know how. He was actually quite a good one, having grown up learning the festive and vibrant dances of his Hispanic heritage, but it was more he just didn't prefer to. Maybe it had something to do with wanting to keep up his usually serious persona. Though his friends often teased him about being too serious and that he was a lot more fun than he liked to pretend he was. 

Thoughts aside, he stepped into the four beat pattern of Waltzing, moving about the room and performing a turn every other time. The song playing fitting well with the dance, and giving an electric vibe in the air with its lively tune. A more lively vocally done rendition of _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ if he remembered correctly from one of Amélie's performances he had seen? 

As the music picked up, so did their pace, going quite faster than the traditional steps, starting to deviate completely in fact as it turned more into a tango. Their bodies flying about each other, footsteps echoing through the room. Her laugh bubbled out, filling the space with even more light.

When the finale was approaching, he twirled her out, extending as far as their arms could, before pulling her back in. Watching her spin gracefully, loose strands of hair floating around her face. She ended up in his arms, back against his chest at the end of the song, both breathing a little heavily from the exertion. 

Amélie glanced up at him with a breathless laugh, "Magnifique! Gabriel you did not tell me you could dance so well?"

Reyes just shrugged a little, hands still holding hers though neither seemed to notice yet, more focused on the way her accent pronounced his name. He had always liked how it sounded coming from her, not as boring as English and slightly different from the Spanish enunciation.

She smiled and finally released his hand, prompting him to do the same as he remembered his grip on her, both stepping away from the other a little. She walked over to her towel on a chair, wiping at her brow.

"Well, shall we grab a bite to eat?"

Gabriel just nodded as he went over and picked up her bag for her. The two walked out of her studio, heading to the local cafe nearby, Amélie slightly in front of Gabriel, his eyes on the back of her head but his mind recalling the feeling of her pressed against him in that last moment. A small smile finally granted from him in return, though she could not see it...

**Author's Note:**

> Literally got this idea out of nowhere and just started writing to see where it took me. I like to headcanon that Gabriel and Amélie were pretty much best friends before she was kidnapped, and that Gabe might have had a one-sided crush on her at some point. This takes place before she got married to Gérard, probably just engaged still.
> 
> For now I'll leave this as part of a series of drabbles for these two, but might switch to multiple chapters later on.  
> Thank you for reading as always, and any comments or criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
